


Devils Never Lie

by devilcouldweep



Series: Green with Envy [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Incest, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Praise Kink, Voyeurism, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilcouldweep/pseuds/devilcouldweep
Summary: Dante and Nero decide to be honest with each other, featuring Vergil from the Devil May Cry Series.





	Devils Never Lie

**Author's Note:**

> This is likely the last part of the Green With Envy series. Thanks for clicking on my fic!

 

 

~

 

A typical day at Devil May Cry usually went like this: In the morning, Morrison would call Dante to give him jobs that he screened. Normally it was either one or two. Nico would show up shortly after to help everyone get to where they were going and replenish supplies, and Dante would divide the jobs based on distance and will to execute.

This meant if one of them wanted to do a job more than the other, they’d have to prove it.

That was were life had lead Dante when he got a call for a job that was  _ just barely  _ within the radius he was willing to travel. Dante wanted to escape for a while, get dirty, and come home to kisses from his two favorites.

Vergil seemed to be nowhere in sight when that one single job came down the pipeline.

Nero argued that the job ought to be his, though, since he was their long-distance agent. According to him, Dante should just back off. Nero had a lot of energy to burn off. Where Dante just wanted to feel the breeze on his skin, Nero wanted to crunch up demon bones.

So, when distance could not determine who got a job, the only thing left was will.

They were standing by the old desk as Dante took his hand off of the hung up phone. That was when Nero surprised him by lifting him up and laying him on the desk. He feverishly kissed Dante, needy.

“Eager to prove something, babe?” Dante chuckled against Nero’s mouth. 

“I’m going, that’s all,” Nero told him straight.

Dante chuckled, but then strangely looked over at the stairs. Nero pulled Dante’s face back towards himself, commanding his attention.

“What could be so interesting over there?” Nero questioned huskily.

“Nothing,” Dante claimed. “You gonna make me cum, Nero?” Dante teased, easing into Nero’s touches. The stairs forgotten, the younger man had both hands up Dante’s shirt, one gripping his hip and the other on his full chest. Nero pressed up close to Dante, who had his legs wrapped around him with expectation.

“ _ Dante,”  _ Nero said as if in warning. “I wish I could keep you pinned here and fuck you into tomorrow…”

Dante rolled his hips into Nero’s crotch. “What’s stopping you?”

“The  _ job, _ ” Nero groaned. Now he seemed torn whether to leave or stay. “Bills need paid,” He explained lamely.

Nero growled with desperation as he yanked Dante’s shirt off. He looked at Dante’s body with obvious thirst, mouth likely watering. Dante was so…

“Perfect,” Nero said aloud. His face felt hot.

Dante grinned up at Nero. He still acted like the boy he’d met in Fortuna at times. Dante felt incredibly endeared to Nero at that moment as he took in his reddened face.

“C’mere, baby,” Dante whispered. He pulled Nero in once more to kiss him once again. His lips were dry, but Dante liked that. He bit Nero’s bottom lip, causing him to moan lightly.

“I need to get these off you,” Nero gasped, tugging on Dante’s pants. He helped Nero get the tight pants off, and delighted in his parched expression when he saw Dante had not been wearing underwear.

Dante leaned back on the desk, perched on his elbows, and propped his feet up on the edge of the surface. He was spread open for Nero. Nero eyed up his hard dick, looking over his defined torso and the hairs on his chest, then finally saw Dante’s eager face.

He was perpetually ready to have sex, and Nero was so enslaved by that.

He loved the feeling of being with Dante. At this point, sex wasn’t the only thing that captivated Nero, it was his hidden perceptiveness, his strength, his heart.

Nero was no longer the same boy he was when he first arrived at Dante’s office. Without the older man, Nero would still just be an alter boy stuck in a backwards city, going nowhere fast.

The more Nero thought of it, the more worked up he felt. He saw how Dante looked up at him and knew he could hear every ardent thought that ran through his head.

Nero sat down in the old chair and licked his way up Dante’s cock, getting a taste of the fat bead of precum left on the tip. He used a hand to squeeze his balls with care. He was attentive with Dante, running his hands up his surprisingly smooth thighs, touching everywhere.

Nero pulled out a memory from long ago when their positions were reversed. There was proof of that day carved deep into desk. Nero had been sprawled out in the same spot and left a deeply embedded claw mark.

Things had changed completely since then. Nero felt like he had to compete for Dante more and more often. 

He decided he didn’t have time for that line of thought. Nero let his eyes flutter shut as he began to suck the tip of Dante’s cock in ernest. He enjoyed sloppily rubbing that sensitive spot on his tongue and listening to Dante’s content grunts.

Nero pulled himself away from that sweet spot and sunk lower, surprising Dante by sucking one of his balls into his mouth.

“ _ Oh,  _ that’s new,” Dante commented, sighing as he let his head roll back, relaxing into the feeling. Dante could remain calm in any situation. 

Any situation that didn’t involve Vergil, that is. Nero couldn’t seem to keep his doppelganger out of his thoughts lately. Nero felt his spine tingle with jealousy, and hoped Dante didn’t notice how he was starting to feel.

Dante let his hand rest on Nero’s head, luckily unaware of Nero’s worries.

Nero tried to ignore it by sinking even lower to a spot Dante loved having touched. He wetly lapped his tongue repetitively against his sensitive asshole, and he heard Dante sing in praise.

“You’re being so  _ good to me,  _ baby.” Dante moaned, angling his hips to allow Nero better access.

It drove Nero crazy when Dante gave him praise. He loved it. He wanted more. Nero let that motivation fill his mind.

Nero reached up and began to pump Dante’s neglected cock in time with his loving licks, servicing Dante like the good boy he was.

Dante’s hips began twitching as he got lost in the sensation.

“Nero, you’re amazing,” Dante muttered a sweet nothing at him. “Keep going, just like that…”

The younger man let out a needy whine in response. He loved getting to treat Dante like this. He continued to lick away at his soft hole as he jerked Dante off with one hand, and palmed himself with the other.

He knew Dante gave him such high praise because it made him go into a frenzy. They both were panting with need after a few short minutes.

“Dante, I need more,” Nero pleaded, pulling away to lick another long stripe up the underside of Dante’s stiff cock.

“Me too,” Dante admitted, looking down at Nero with hooded eyes. “Any time left for a quickie?”

Dante’s flirtatious tone was doing things to Nero. He felt as if the button on his jeans would soon break off if he didn’t do something.

“Yeah,” Nero said without knowing if it was true. He didn’t care if he was late to the job, he’d get there when he felt like it.

Nero pulled the lube out of the drawer and looked up at Dante, who was watching him with cock hungry eyes. Nero bit his lip at the sight.

Without any further hesitation, he lubed up his fingers and got to work, slowly stuffing two of them into Dante’s tight hole. Once he was in, he wasn’t gentle; He jerked his hand back and forth, knowing Dante would like his rough treatment.

He usually didn't need much preparation because he was always being shared.

“Dante, are you feeling good?” Nero asked, once again pushing passed jealous thoughts.

“Ah, I'd be better with you inside me,” he winked, seemingly oblivious.

Nero smirked back at him. For now, Dante was his. That's all that mattered.

He didn't finger Dante for very much longer, just enough to get the job done, then he slid himself into his tight heat.

They both moaned as Nero mercilessly fucked Dante into the desk. Dante said Nero's name like a mantra, knowing how it made him go wild.

He felt like he could not catch his breath. Dante jerked himself off in time with every powerful thrust. They were going hard and fast but Nero just wanted it to last forever.

“ _ Dante,”  _ Nero called out his name, voice cracking boyishly. “I can never get enough of you,” he admitted, perhaps slightly too honest. He was too far gone to catch himself.

For half of a second, Dante and Nero made eye contact, and the older man did not know what to say. Nero felt his heart ache.

“I'm right here, baby,” Dante breathed.

Nero felt foolish for being so attached to the man who could break and mend his heart in the same instant, but still, he couldn’t walk away if he tried. 

Dante put a hand on Nero’s wrist, halting his strong thrusts briefly to switch up their positions. 

He flipped himself over and spread his legs far apart, feet on the floor. Then, he reached behind himself to help Nero guide his throbbing cock back inside. The whole time he was looking over his shoulder to watch Nero’s hypnotized expression.

Once Nero fully sunk back inside, he could no longer think. Dante kept praising him as he used his newfound leverage to slam back onto Nero cock.

“You’re in so  _ deep, _ ” Dante commented, clearly lost in ecstacy himself. That was the comment that really threw Nero over the edge.

As he neared orgasm, he continued to helplessly thrust into the older man who had him completely and utterly mesmerized. Nero couldn’t hope to escape, even if he wanted to.

“I can’t last much longer,” Nero whispered.

“M-me too,” Dante uncharacteristically stuttered. He was jerking himself off to ensure he’d finish just as Nero pumped him full of his hot, white seed. They both moaned as if in agony at the sudden release, Dante shooting his load all over the worn desk.

Nero absent-mindedly brought the palm of his hand down loudly against Dante’s full ass, and then pulled himself out of his asshole to watch the cum leak out. Nero whined at the sight as Dante sighed, content.

The younger man leaned over Dante’s sweaty back and pulled his face forward for another deep kiss.

“I really gotta go, old man,” He muttered, bitterly victorious in their competition for the job. Nero didn’t want to leave Dante here like this, but he was already late.

“Get going, then,” Dante said softly, encouraging. “I’ll be here when you get home, kid.”

Nero left one last parting kiss on Dante’s patient lips, buttoned himself up, and resolutely strode out of the front door. Soon after, Dante could hear the van pull out and away.

“You can come out now,  _ big brother _ ,” Dante called out towards the stairs, standing up from his resting position on the desk. Dante began to stretch languidly as Vergil got up from his secret spot on the stairs and sat on top of the desk in an uninterested pose. 

Vergil’s legs were crossed, and he leaned back on one exposed, muscular arm. He looked on at a book he held loosely in one hand, though Dante doubted he was able to read even a single page once he became a spectator to Nero’s fierce ‘love-making.’

“You two are quite an item,” Vergil commented sarcastically.

“Any more of an item than us?” Dante shot back, voice distorted from his deep stretches.

“Dante,” Vergil said, clearly about to dump something onto him that he didn’t want to deal with at the moment, “Every time that boy gets his hands on you, he reaches the cusp of admitting his feelings for you.”

“I’m…  _ Aware, _ ” Dante admitted uncomfortably. He really didn’t know why Vergil insisted on talking about this with him. “Are you jealous?”

He began to grab handfuls of tissue paper to clean up the mess Nero had left all over his thighs, carefully watching Vergil’s schooled expression.

“I have nothing to be jealous over,” Vergil claimed, “Especially not when it comes to Nero. I am wondering why you have not said anything to him about this.”

Vergil was asking for answers Dante did not really have. All he wanted to do, was  _ chill. _ Was it too much to ask for?

“You sound defensive,” Dante mentioned, trying to get under Vergil’s skin. “Nero  _ knows  _ how I feel about him--” Dante explained away with a grimace, but Vergil cut his sentence off. 

It wasn’t the first time he had heard this excuse.

“And why should he have to assume?” Vergil questioned, closing his book to glare at Dante.

“What are you getting out of this, huh? It’s not like you’ve told him how you feel either.” Dante questioned back, finally getting to sit in his old chair. He leaned forward onto the desk, feeling aggressive. “I don’t know why you’re asking me all this!”

Vergil was the only person who could get a rise like this out of Dante.

“Your foolishness never ceases to amaze me,” Vergil admitted harshly, leaning onto the desk as well to get in Dante’s face. “Did it never occur to you that your blunt handling of him could one day cause him to abandon this place?”

Dante looked at Vergil with shock clearly written all over his face. The whole time, Vergil was speaking out in defense of Nero. In a way, this was the most open Vergil had been with him in many long years.

“Vergil…” Dante sighed, leaning back into his seat as the aggression left his body.

“Nero is so much like myself. That is why it makes me so angry to watch the  _ same thing _ happen twice.”

Vergil was obviously referring to the many long years that the two of them had been estranged from one another. Those years had been colorless, lonely, and bitter.

Dante didn’t pretend to know what it had been like for Vergil, who purposefully isolated himself. He was forced to become a puppet, a mere shadow of himself. The humiliation he must have felt as a prisoner in his own body… Dante dared not think on it any longer. He’d felt guilt over it for more than half of his life.

When Dante met Nero, it was actually one of the happiest times in his life.

He had known that Nero was Vergil’s son, and was deeply attracted to the similarities the two shared. Nero’s hot-headedness, his quest for might, and even his rivalry with Dante all pulled him in. Nero didn’t know it, but Dante could not escape him either.

That was what was so unfair about it, Dante realized.

Vergil was implying that if they had been honest with one another, things would not have turned out the way that they had. They could have reclaimed years of lost time, and shared more things together.

If Vergil could admit he wanted to be protected and safe; If Dante could admit he was lost and alone.

Dante had an opportunity to make it abundantly clear to Nero how he felt, and he was wasting it. None of them knew what the future had in store for them. All they could do was try to live without regret.

“Nero is the reason we are both here, Dante,” Vergil said, relaxing again as he averted his eyes from his brother’s. He sounded as if he was far away, likely imagining the imprisonment he experienced in Hell. “You would do best to acknowledge that.”

Dante couldn’t say anything more. He stood up from his creaky office chair, unafraid of his nakedness, and paced over to stand in front of Vergil, who had closed his eyes in a mournful expression.

“Don’t make that face anymore,” Dante said, defeated. He never thought Vergil would ever give him a lecture like that. He knew it must’ve been hard for Vergil to say anything like that.

“He is my son… I do not want to see my family destroyed any further.”

“Enough,” Dante soothed, placing a warm hand on Vergil’s pale neck. He looked so stately in just his vest.

Vergil tilted his head back very subtly, but enough so that Dante would notice. He would never show this side to anyone else.

“Of course,” Dante started to say, swallowing tensely as if it was hard for him to admit, “You two are very near and dear to me.”

He placed a chaste kiss to the corner of Vergil’s mouth.

“I don’t mind making that known,” Dante finally admitted.

Vergil leaned forward and kissed Dante directly, unable to vocalize his approval. He was always a ‘hands-on’ kind of man.

“I will have to tell him as well,” Vergil commented, soothed. “For now, I do believe you desperately need to bathe.”

Dante pulled back and lightly chuckled. “You gonna join me?”

“If you insist,” Vergil smirked.

~

Nero had smashed demons against concrete all day. His palms stung from using his powerful weapons and he stunk of blood, but he felt deeply satisfied with the work he had gotten done.

He had let out all of his frustrations into a horde of demon scum, screaming and thrashing away with incredible force. They way he felt, Nero was sure people could hear him from blocks away.

The job had been down a manhole in the middle of some suburban cul de sac. Two out of eight houses had been slaughtered, and the remaining residents decided to finally call it in when the police could not do anything.

Nero was sure that the damage done to the sewer system was greater than his overall pay for demon slaying, but he still pocketed the money and gave snarky advice to anyone who was still listening.

“Don’t call a man to do a half demon’s job!”

Some of the bystanders openly gawked at his admission as they watched him walk away with their money. Nero just smirked and boarded the van, ready to go home. He’d saved them from certain death, hadn’t he?

He sat in the passenger seat of the van as Nico broke hundreds of traffic laws driving him back to Devil May Cry. At least they were lucky nobody was patrolling the streets.

Nero counted the money as he leaned far back in his seat. He cut a portion of the money off of the top and left it in the glovebox for Nico.

“You ain’t short-changing me, right?” She teased.

“Hell no,” Nero swore, “I even left you a tip for gas money.”

“Well, ain’t that sweet,” she smiled. “So, you won’t mind if I skim a little more off the top, will ya?”

Nero swatted at her grabbing hands.

“Would you keep your hands on the wheel? Whatever happened to ‘10 and 2?’”

“You know I’m just playin’! Don’t pee your pants!”

They kept on zooming down the winding suburban streets until they made it to shadier backstreets. The environment transformed from a nice neighborhood into the less than pleasant one where Devil May Cry was located.

“Nico, let me ask you something.” Nero started to say.

“What?” She replied, wary. “You about to go all soft on me again?”

“No,” Nero sighed. “Just- Do you think Dante knows?”

Nico knew what Nero was referring to: his feelings for the old man.

It was hard for her to talk about sentimental things, but she listened to Nero when he spoke to her like this. Neither of the two would admit they were good friends. After all, they spent a good bit of time on the road with each other.

“Well, I don’t know,” She answered honestly. “But I do think if you don’t man up and tell him soon, you’re gonna be sorry.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ve heard you say that before.” Nero sighed, exasperated. He’d already reached his limit for how much he was willing to talk about the topic. “You’re right though. I won’t hold this in anymore.”

Even if he didn’t like to say it, Nero knew when Nico was right.

“Thatta boy! Now, I don’t wanna hear no more complainin’ about this. Only the sound of  _ sweet love making-” _

_ “ _ Do you ever stop!? _ ” _

~

Nero finally got dropped off at the office and shooed Nico off of the empty lot with determination. He barged into the main floor fully expecting to see Dante with his feet up sleeping at his desk like a sad sack, but he was alone in the room.

He didn’t let that take the wind from his sails.

He stomped up the rickety stairs, headed straight for Dante’s room.

“Dante!” He called. “I need to talk to you!”

Nero tried to be brave as he shoved open the door to Dante’s bedroom. What he saw caused his heart to momentarily drop.

Dante and Vergil were lounging in the nude together, sprawled out in Dante’s bed and locked in each other’s embrace. Somehow, Vergil managed to sip a glass of wine gracefully without spilling a drop.

He looked at Nero over his glass, and the younger man felt something hot bubble under his skin. He looked so comfortable laying there, where Nero used to lay himself.

“Hey,” Dante breathed, seeing Nero’s reaction to the scene before him. “Actually, I wanted to talk to you too,” he admitted slowly.

“Nero,” Vergil greeted, oddly subdued. With Vergil devoid of his usual hostility, Nero was left confused.

Dante got up from the bed and padded over to Nero. He couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of Dante after that. He suddenly felt parched.

Dante really turned on the charm when he put his fingertips along Nero’s jawline and guided him in for a deep kiss. Nero let the tension in his shoulders out and slumped into Dante, who held his strong frame tightly against his naked body.

“Dante,” Nero tried to say.

“Hush, babe,” Dante said between kisses. “I’m trying to tell you something.”

Dante continued kissing Nero, rubbing his tongue against his. He bit Nero’s lip, making the younger man moan lightly.

Nero was surprised when Vergil came up behind him and pressed himself into Nero’s neck, leaving teasing little love bites. With both of them together, Nero couldn’t hope to focus.

Vergil snaked his arms between Dante and Nero’s bodies to squeeze the younger man’s chest. Dante rested his hands on Nero’s narrow hips.

“ _ Nero,”  _ Dante whispered, finally ending their kiss to watch Nero’s face.

“...Old man,” Nero replied huskily.

“I haven’t been honest with you,” Dante admitted softly.

“Neither have I,” Vergil muttered against Nero’s skin. 

“I want you to know how I feel about you,” He continued. “You’re…”

“ _ Family, _ ” Vergil supplied. “One of us.”

“I can tell by the way you were looking at us just now that you’re hurting. Kid, if you weren’t around, I’d-”

“Dante,” Nero cut in, surprising both twins. “And you too, Vergil.”

Nero heaved a great big sigh before continuing. When you gathered three stubborn men into a relationship, these were the kinds of talks that proved the most difficult.

“I’m no good at this!” Nero proclaimed in frustration. “But if I don’t hurry up and just  _ say _ this, I might go  _ crazy.  _ Dante, _ I love you _ …!”

With that finally off of Nero’s chest, it seemed the twins were both shocked into silence. Dante looked at Nero’s face, and then at Vergil’s.

“Is that what you had to tell me?” Dante asked, sounding unusually small.

“Yeah,” Nero said, dejected. “I know I can’t ever hope to come between you two. Damn it, I know it’s selfish to want you for myself! ...But, I can’t change how I feel.”

“Are you saying you want to leave?” Dante questioned.

“I couldn’t leave if I tried,” Nero conceded with a bitter laugh. “All I know is if you’re trying to let me down easy, I might have to kick your ass.”

Vergil began to quietly chuckle behind Nero, which quickly infuriated the younger man. His laugh became louder as Nero whipped around, breaking their three way embrace.

“What’s so fuckin’ funny?” Nero said, clearly about to destroy Dante’s house in an unnecessary brawl.

“Nero!” Dante called, needing a quick resolution lest he suddenly need to take out a loan for home repairs.

“I am sorry,” Vergil said, unable to quell his laughter. Nero, who didn’t understand what was going on, had no idea why Vergil was apologizing. It only made him more angry as he reached for his Blue Rose.

Dante pulled Nero back into a vice-like hug, trying to keep him from going insane in the relatively fragile bedroom.

“I wasn’t letting you down easy, you know.” Dante said, hoping to get through to Nero before he did something they’d both regret. “Nero, please listen to me now.”

“You better hurry up and spit it out before I shoot your brother dead,” Nero gritted out.

“I love you, too,” Dante  _ finally  _ admitted.

Then, at that moment, it felt like Nero’s world had come to a stop. Vergil had calmed himself, and he could feel Dante’s strong heartbeat pressed against his back.

“What’d you say…?”

“I love you,” Dante breathed. “Neither of us want you to leave. You’re part of our family and… Well, we’re both real sick of losing family.”

“My apologies, Nero” Vergil said, speaking softer than Nero had ever heard him. “I found your misunderstanding to be very ironic, considering what we were about to tell you.”

“If it’s too much to ask,  _ tell me,”  _ Dante more or less pleaded. “But you two are my favorites. I want to have you both.”

“You’re selfish, you know that?” Nero prodded.

“Yeah, sorry,” Dante laughed without humor.

“I thought I already said I’m not leaving,” Nero commented.

He turned back around to give Dante another deep kiss. They both felt great relief flood their chests as they sighed into each other. Vergil came up from behind and pulled Nero’s face from Dante, requesting a kiss for himself.

Dante pressed his face into Nero’s broad chest and slithered a hand up his tattered sweater as the younger man twisted his body to give both men attention.

“Hey, let’s take this over there,” Nero suggested, nodding towards Dante’s bed.

“Not a bad idea,” Dante laughed.

“Indeed,” Vergil praised.

They untangled themselves, undressing Nero on the way, and spent a very long time in that bed breaking in Dante’s brand new bed frame. Nero wouldn’t have had it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please leave a comment so I can have inspiration to write more! If you'd like to read the ensuing threesome, tell me in your comment and subscribe to this story! I may post another chapter to this piece if there is demand for it <3


End file.
